RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 3
RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 3 (RTAR3) is the third installment of RealShowFan's (RSF) version of the Emmy Award-winning reality television game show The Amazing Race. RTAR3 featured 12 teams of two, with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world for one million fictional dollars. The whole season was aired in ORG TAVRN (Zeta). The first episode aired on July 11, 2010 at ??:???M EST. Each episode was aired generally 3 days apart, while the finale was aired around a month after the second-to-last episode, on ??? ??, 2010 at ??:???M EST. Production Development & Filming RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 3 ''lasted for 26 days, the longest in RealShowFan's The Amazing Race so far, and traveled over 77,000 miles. The teams raced in 15 countries, 7 of them being countries or territories never visited in the original franchise, those being Northern Ireland (they have visited the Republic of Ireland), Faroe Islands, Saudi Arabia, Cameroon, Venezuela, Trinidad and Tobago, and Barbados. Other countries visited include England, Scotland, Norway, Croatia, Turkey, Namibia, Uruguay, and United States of America, with the final leg in the state of Pennsylvania, mainly in the capital Philadelphia, and the Finish Line in Valley Forge. This race included a new feature. For every team that arrived first in every Pit Stop, besides winning a prize that they could use after the race, they received prizes for the game, including extra allowance and time credits. The Toll and Gyratory returned this race along with the Yield and U-Turn. The Intersection also returned for a single leg since its absence in ''RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 2. Cast Applications were due on May 25, 2010, one week after the ending of RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 2. Semi-finalist interviews were held sometime in early June 2010 and the final casting interviews were held in Los Angeles around early July 2010. Scouting locations were performed during mid-July 2010. Results The following teams participated in the race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Placements are listed in finishing order. Red means the team was eliminated. Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward. Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speedbump in the leg following. An underlined Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and was Marked For Elimination. An italicised Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and was confiscated of all their money and possessions. An orange >''' means the team chose to Yield; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Yield was available but wasn't used. A purple >''' means the team chose to U-Turn; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the U-Turn was available but wasn't used. A teal >''' means the team chose to Toll; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Toll was available but wasn't used. A brown >''' means the team chose to Gyratory; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Gyratory was available but wasn't used. A matching color +''' means the two teams were Intersected for a period amount of time that leg. Episode Title Quotes Titles for episodes are usually taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. : 00. Meet The Teams 01. "If An Hour's Passed, Call The Medics" - Todell 02. "My Temper Is Going To Burst Out The Devil Within" - Medina 03. "As Long As I Know How To Love, I Know I'll Stay Alive!" - Riley 04. "Don't Let Me Give You The Attitude!" - Brandy 05. "Pee In The Car, I Don't Care, Not My Problem!" - Medina 06. "With A Foreign Language, Anything's Possible!" - Brandy 07. "Never Thought A Brainless Map And A Feeble Bike Would Be Our Demise" - Don 08. "I Don't Need To Find A Woman!" - Herald 09. "The Stacks Are Never In Our Favor" - Herald 10. "I Am Sweating! Oh My Gosh, I'm Going Crazy!" - Medina 11. "I Want My High-Maintenance Rest!" - Brandy 12. "This Leg Is Full Of Gimmicks!" - Todell 13. "Signs Of A Warrior" - Howard 14. "I Have Always Told You To Fix Your Face, Now It's Our Downfall!" - Medina 15. "The Yuckiest Leg Ever" - Medina 16. "I Endured More Than Rocky Balboa" - Herald Prizes Prizes were awarded to the first team to check-in for each leg. : '''Leg 1 - A trip for two to Cancun, Mexico Leg 2 - A trip for two to London, England Leg 3 - A Yamaha Banshee 350 for each team member Leg 4 - An off-road vehicle for each team member Leg 5 - A trip for two to Norway Leg 6 - A trip for two to the Carribean Leg 7 - $10,000 for each team member Leg 8 - A 12.5 foot catamaran for each team member Leg 9 - A home gym center for each team member Leg 10 - A trip for two to Uruguay Leg 11 - $10,000 for each team member Leg 12 - A trip for four to Maui, Hawaii Leg 13 - A motorcycle for each team member Leg 14 - $1,000,000 Game-related prizes were featured this season and were also awarded to the first team to check-in for each leg. : Leg 1 - A 10-minute time credit Leg 2 - Immunity from the first special power used against them Leg 3 - An extra "Courtesy of" Picture Leg 4 - An extra Fast Forward opportunity Leg 5 - An extra "Courtesy of" Picture Leg 6 - Give a team a 10-minute time penalty Leg 7 - $10 extra allowance Leg 8 - A 20-minute time credit Leg 9 - An extra Fast Forward opportunity Leg 10 - An Express Pass Leg 11 - Immunity from the first special power used against them Leg 12 - Letters from home Leg 13 - A 30-minute time credit Leg 14 - Title of the third RealShowFan's The Amazing Racer Race summary Leg 1 (United States of America → England) *Chicopee, Massachusetts, USA (Chicopee Falls Dam) (Starting Line) *Chicopee (Szot Park) * Windsor Locks, Connecticut (Bradley International Airport) to Bristol, England , United Kingdom (Bristol International Airport) *Wells (Bishop's Palace - Glastonbury Chair) *Wells (Bishop's Palace - Moat) * Wells (Bus Station) to Glastonbury (Town Hall) *Glastonbury (Glastonbury Abbey) (Glastonbury Tor) * Glastonbury (Town Hall) to Wells (Bus Station) *Chewton Mendip (Chewton Dairy Farm) *Wells (Milton Lodge Gardens) The first Road Block of the race required the chosen team member to climb a hill to a tower where they received their clue from Queen Guinevere. The Detour was a choice between Wings and Udders. In Wings, teams had to capture the marked swan. In Udders, teams retrieved milk from a cow. ;Additional tasks *At Chicopee, teams had to score a three-point basketball shot in order to receive their flight tickets. *At Bishop's Palace, teams had to row a boat down the moat and complete three laps. Leg 2 (England) * Guatemala City (La Aurora International Airport) to Tegucigalpa, Honduras (Toncontin International Airport) *Tegucigalpa (Statue of General Francisco Morazan) *Tegucigalpa (National Autonomous University) *Tegucigalpa (Chiminike) *Tegucigalpa (Multiplaza) *Tegucigalpa (Villa Olimpica) *Tegucigalpa (La Leona Park) *Tegucigalpa (Presidential Palace) At the Detour, teams chose between Nails or Graphite. In Nails, one team member must lie on a bed of nails for as long as the other team member pulled out the right nail. In Graphite, teams must pass in a test on hurricanes. The Roadblock required one team member to score three targets in a game of archery. Leg 3 (England → Scotland) * Tegucigalpa (Teguz Intercity Bus Station) to Comayagua, Honduras (Comayagua Bus Station) *Comayagua (La Merced) *Comayagua (Cathedral of Immaculate Conception) *Comayagua (Carlos Miranda Stadium) *Comayagua (Soto Cano Air Base) At the Roadblock, one team member must find a mask not part of the Little Devil. The Detour had teams choosing Sociable & Brainy or Distant & Speedy. In Sociable & Brainy, teams needed to go to the soccer field depicted on the clue. Then, they'll be given a map in the local language and must find their destination with their next clue. In Distant & Speedy, teams went to Humuya River and must net out a small capsule submerged in the river. The first Fast Forward required the team to satisfy the judge with their Little Devil dancing. ;Additional tasks *Teams needed to each score a goal at Carlos Miranda Stadium. *Teams rode by bicycle to the Pitstop. Leg 4 (Scotland → Northern Ireland) * Tegucigalpa (Toncontin International Airport) to Luque, Paraguay (Silvio Pettirossi International Airport) *Luque (Nu Guazu Park) *Luque (CONMEBOL Headquarters) *Asuncion (National Panthenon of the Heroes) *Asuncion (Manzana de la Rivera) At the Detour, teams chose to do Jumbo Prune or Mega Pursue. In Jumbo Prune, teams proceeded to Lopez Presidential Palace and had to trim out a portion of the lawn with only trimming scissors. In Mega Pursue, teams needed to search amongst the pile of The Amazing Race clue envelopes in the post office for the one with their next clue in it. Leg 5 (Northern Ireland → Faroe Islands → Norway) * Luque (Silvio Pettirossi International Airport) to East Falkland, Falkland Islands (Mount Pleasant Airport) *Stanley (Philatelic Bureau) *Stanley (Capstan Gift Shop) *Stanley (Malvina House Hotel) *Stanley (Stanley Harbour) *Stanley (Volunteer Point) At the Roadblock, one team member needed to properly wrap fifteen gift boxes, then unwrap them all. At the Detour, teams did either Picturesque or Genus. In Picturesque, teams received a picture of where their next clue is, Gypsy Cove, and needed to make their way there. In Genus, teams received the scientific name of the blue whale, Balaenoptera musculus, and figured out it was referring to the whale bone structure at Christ Church Cathedral, where their next clue is. ;Additional task *At Philatelic Bureau, teams had to find a stamp with the race clue envelope depicted on it. Leg 6 (Norway) * East Falkland (Mount Pleasant Airport) to Canberra, Australia (Canberra International Airport) *Canberra (Australian American Memorial) *Canberra (Commonwealth Park) *Canberra (National Museum of Australia) *Canberra (Australian War Memorial) At the Roadblock, that team member needed to find a Travelocity Gnome while people were celebrating Floriade. The Fast Forward required the team to listen to CD's until they played the one congratulating them. The Detour was a choice between Banquet or Bank It. In Banquet, teams needed to finish a big bowl of Macadamia nuts at the revolving restaurant in Black Mountain Tower. In Bank It, teams needed to count the right value of coins at Royal Australian Mint. Leg 7 (Norway → Croatia) * Canberra (Greyhound Pioneer Station) to Mildura (Mildura Bus Station) *Mildura (Apex Park) *Mildura (Kings Billabong) *Mildura (Trentham Estate) *Mildura (Woodsies Gem Store) *Mildura (Irymple Hotel Motel) At the Roadblock, that team member first had to swim out to retrieve ten flags. After that, they must find ten balls in a caravan. At the Detour, it was a choice between Shoot Them or Paddle Them. In Shoot Them, teams needed to photograph five different birds. In Paddle Them, teams needed to complete a lap by canoeing. The Speedbump required Adolph & Juanita to find the marked whiskey glass while people were celebrating the Jazz, Food & Wine Festival, then drink the glass of whiskey before continuing on. ;Additional task *Teams had to find their way to the center of the maze in Woodsies Gem Store for their clue. Leg 8 (Croatia → Turkey → Saudi Arabia) * Mildura (Mildura Airport) to Darwin (Darwin International Airport) *Darwin (Charles Darwin National Park) *Darwin (Hidden Valley Raceway) *Darwin (Sports Field) The Detour was a choice between On Foot or On Wheels. Teams that chose to do On Foot must complete a walking trail. Teams that chose to do On Wheels must mountain bike along a trail. Both Detours end up at the same location. The Roadblock had one team member racing in a sports car and had to complete a lap under three minutes. Leg 9 (Saudi Arabia → Cameroon → Namibia) * Darwin (Darwin International Airport) to Miri, Malaysia (Miri Airport) *Miri (Grand Old Lady) *Miri (Miri Handicraft Centre) *Miri (Bingtang Plaza) *Miri (San Ching Tian Temple) (Leg mid-point; teams are told this is not the Pitstop and must continue) (Overnight Rest) * Miri to Kuching *Kuching (Kuching Waterfront) *Kuching (Fort Margherita) *Kuching (Tua Pek Kong Temple) The Speedbump required Mary-Jean & Josephine to create a simple bian lian mask. At the Roadblock, that team member had to go to Siamese Secret and finish a large bowl of a local cuisine called Kangkon Belacan. Their team member would be waiting at their destination. At the Detour, teams chose either Police Investigation or Short Village Vacation. In Police Investigation, teams had to find ten replicas of 'laughing skulls' around the area. In Short Village Vacation, teams made their way to a small village and had to be taught the local words by children, then tested by teachers. ;Additional tasks *At San Ching Tian Temple, after teams were told to continue racing, they had to sign up for one of two departure times for the next morning. *At Kuching Waterfront, teams needed to unscramble letters to form the name of their next destination, Fort Margherita. Leg 10 (Namibia → Uruguay) * Kuching (Kuching Airport) to Siem Reap, Cambodia (Siem Reap-Angkor International Airport) *Siem Reap (Army Shooting Range) *Siem Reap (Landmine Museum) *Siem Reap (Apsara Theatre) *Siem Reap (Angkor National Museum) At the Roadblock, that team member needed to use a gun to shoot into the second inner ring or better. The Detour was a choice between Rocky Search or Gassy Fill. In Rocky Search, teams had to find a yellow rock. In Gassy Fill, teams had to be on roadside petrol duty and help fill up cars. ;Additional task *Before heading to the Pitstop, teams needed to don cultural costumes provided at the theatre. Leg 11 (Uruguay) *Siem Reap (Earthwalkers) * Siem Reap (Siem Reap-Angkor International Airport) to Hue, Vietnam (Phu Bai International Airport) *Hue (Tomb of Tu Duc) *Hue (Tomb of Khai Dinh) *Hue (Kim Long Charity Clinic) *Hue (Thien Mu Pagoda) *Hue (Ho Chi Minh Museum) *Hue (Phu Bai International Airport) At the Speedbump, Justin & Cathy had to recite a poem in Vietnamese. The Fast Forward required the team to successfully play two-stringed musical instruments called đàn nhịs. The Roadblock had one team member lead a group of tourists across a hill. The Detour was a choice between Eye Pleasure or Nose Pressure. In Eye Pleasure, teams headed to Thanah Tan Hot Springs and searched all around the area for a flag. In Nose Pleasure, teams headed to My An Hot Springs and retrieved a marble while standing the stench. ;Additional tasks *At the Tomb of Tu Duc, teams were told to find the lavish mosaics of cavorting dragons, which would lead them to the Tomb of Khai Dinh. *Teams had to donate a hundred dollars' worth of money to the charity clinic, or time penalties would be given. Leg 12 (Uruguay → Venezuela) * Hue (Phu Bai International Airport) to Boston, Massachusetts, USA (Logan International Airport) *Boston (Boston Navy Yard) *Springfield (Longmeadow Country Club) *Springfield (East Park) *Springfield (Williams Middle School) *Springfield (Bay Path College) *Springfield (Edgewood Avenue) *Springfield (Laurel Park) Leg 13 (Venezuela → Trinidad and Tobago) Leg 14 (Trinidad and Tobago → Barbados → United States of America) The final Detour had teams to either Pass The Test or Pass The Bar. In Pass The Test, teams made their way to Harvard University and had to score 65 out of 100 in a quiz on travel. In Pass The Bar, teams made their way to Fenway Park and each had to hit a thrown baseball and make it cross the line. In the final Roadblock of the race, that team member had to successfully complete a sport stacking cycle under one minute ten seconds. ;Additional tasks *At Longmeadow Country Club, teams needed to recall their memories and answer a total of seven questions. *At East Park, teams needed to pick up thirty clue envelopes. *Teams drove along Edgewood Avenue in order to find their final clue box. Reference You can read the entire season by going to this link: RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 2 The Complete Season